An unlikely couple
by SaxDirector08
Summary: This title isn't going to be permanent. But it is just the start to something that my friends and i have started to write. let me know what you guys think. Or if you come up with a title let me know. UPDATE: New chapter and prologue coming soon.
1. Prologue

WARNING: This story does contain spoilers. Please don't read if you want the twilight series to be spoiled for you. Enjoy and have fun. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. nor the characters. nor the setting. only thing that I can stake claim to are my friend's ideas and my own of what we think happens at the end of breaking dawn. Oh, and this is taking place at the end of the fourth book. It isn't perfect and can't amount to what Stephanie did. But we can only try. So please enjoy and don't forget to comment.

--Narrator POV--

Edward and Bella were walking through the forest on their way back to Carlisle and Esme's, hand in hand, just enjoying the scenery and the time together. This was their daily routine, and it allowed Renesmee a chance to run around in circles and have some "play" time with Jacob, her Jacob. Just like Jacob had done when had pledged his love to her mother, Bella, he now pledged his love in a much stronger form to Nessie, through imprinting. There were a few issues that they had between each other since Jacob had imprinted on her, but not bad issues, just difficulties. For instance, Jacob was only a werewolf, it was better than being human, but he still wasn't meant to live forever, like little ol' immortal Nessie who could. Being half-vampire/half-human made her capable of reaching full growth at seven years of age and then left her frozen in time forever. She was half-vampire/half-human because she had been conceived inside of Bella, while Bella was still human. Thanks to a promise that Edward had made Bella that they would share a few more "human moments" together before he turned her into a vampire. And even though Bella had never initially intended or expected it to go as far as actually conceiving a child, she was happy that it did, because she loves Renesmee every bit as much as she loves Edward. It did continued to make Rosalie a little bit jealous, but she got over it as she and Bella became better friends, or sisters. Nessie had been just like a daughter to her, while Bella was burning from the searing pain of Edward's venom running through her veins, transforming her into the beautiful and glorious vampire that she is today.

Edward and Bella had attended Dartmouth in New Jersey once Renessmee was fully grown, around 7 years after she was born. Renessmee and Jacob had also attended high scool in New Jersey. They had moved up there with Edward and Bella. They were living up there long enough for Jake and Nessie to graduate high school and go through four years of college. They returned a month ago and have been taking everything very slowly just for the fun of it. They said that it was time for them to go into mock retirement and grow old together. Emmett thought that was funny and of course threw them a bunch of sarcastic and totally unnecessary compliments. But that's just Emmett.

Now everything is back to normal, the Cullens still live in Forks, but thye're waiting for the next generation to start before they show themselves in public again. Normally, by now they would have moved to a new city and started over but Ness wasn't about to leave Jacob, and Jacob wasn't about to leave his home neither. Bella nor Nessie wanted to leave Charlie. So they remain for the time being, in "hiding." Until the generation that had had any contact with them had passed away.

What about Charlie you might ask? And Rene? Well Charlie and Sue got married a while back and their both getting old now, as the Cullens stay young and beautiful. He visits regularly, almost everyday, and he and Sue are happy. Of course he still refuses to hear the whole story, be he knows enough. After watch Renesmee grow up to full maturity only 7 years after she was born and watching no one else change at all. We don't fear the Vultur anymore, not after our last little meeting so we don't worry about them finding out about Charlie, a human, knowing about the Cullens being all vampires. And Rene, who has not seen Bella since her transformation stay sidtent but talks with both Bella and Esme. Rene still doesn't, and probably never will know as muchn about the Cullens as Charlie does. But then he's stronger then Rene and convently closer to the Cullens, so it works out in the end.


	2. Chapter 1

--Narrator POV--

WARNING: This story does contain spoilers. Please don't read if you want the twilight series to be spoiled for you. Enjoy and have fun. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. nor the characters. nor the setting. only thing that I can stake claim to are my friend's ideas and my own of what we think happens at the end of breaking dawn. Oh, and this is taking place at the end of the fourth book. it isn't perfect and can't amount to what Stephanie did. But we can only try. So please enjoy and don't forget to comment.

--Nessie POV--

Nessie and Jacob, in Renesmee's room, while her parents were still at Carlisle and Esme's house, later that day

I was sitting in Jacob's lap on my big comfy gold bed that had once been in my dad's room when he lived in Carlisle and Esme's house. I had been thinking a lot that day, about things that I normally did but I still hadn't figured out a solution to my problems with Jacob. Now that I had Jacob alone I wanted to discuss some of the things that had been haunting me all day. "Jacob, how are we going to be able to live together forever? I just don't understand how this is going to work out. When you die I will never be able to love anyone else, because my feelings for you grow too deep and when you leave this world it will leave a huge hole in my heart that not even my family will be able to fill. You're just too much apart of my life. My heart will always belong to you so that means when you die it will go with you to the grave. It will hurt me dearly and I won't be able to live without you."

Jacob placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, "Nessie, I have told you this a _thousand_ times. As long as I'm with you or your family, I will not be able to grow old, it's a freaky werewolf thing, remember? So technically I will be able to live with you forever."

I turned my head to kiss the palm of Jake's hand that rested on my face. "You don't know that for sure, though. You told me yourself that none of your legends ever mention how long a werewolf can live, especially if he's trying to keep up with a vampire."

"A Half-vampire," Jake corrected me. "And that's not the point. Yes it's true that my kind has never fallen in love with your kind in this way before, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. I mean look at you, Carlisle never imagined that a vampire and a human could conceive a child. And yet here you are in my arms." He kissed me on the cheek and then he slid his lips down my neck,"Every beautiful part of you is real," he mumbled against the skin of my neck and then pulled his head back up, only to lean his forehead against mine and gaze into my smoldering gold eyes.

"Yes, bu-" Jacob cut me off.

When he released me from the kiss both of us were having difficulty breathing. His lips slid along my jaw until they found my ear. "Nessie, please calm down. We'll deal with that when we get there, but right now instead of worrying about the time when we won't be together any more, we should concentrate on the time when we are together. Besides we have more important issues to deal with. For example, working it out so that your Aunt Alice, won't be planning our wedding. I saw what she did to Bella and Edward, it was nice and all, but it's a little to much for me. Although, I am just a little curious to see what she is planning."

"Dad has told me about some of the things that took place that night, and I kind of like it. But what Alice has planned will have to wait. So we can get away with something simple for now, like our vows. And she can't argue because she won't be able to _see_ our decision, since she can't _see _us. We will know that we are married, and so will our families, and that's all that matters. Oh, and did I tell you. Since you and daddy re-discussed the treaty, we are allowed on the Reservation now. So you and I can spend a few nights together, at your place... If you know what I mean." I snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck.

Jacob chuckled darkly and pulled me closer to him. "Your just as dangerous as your mother was. This reminds me, she still hasn't totally forgiven me for two things that are kind of big 1. Imprinting upon you and 2.Giving you your nickname. All before she'd even had a chance to see you after her transformation. And while she has mostly forgiven me for those things, I think it's still a little early to ask for any kind of favor like that." He ducked his head down to whisper in my ear, "But we have forever to gain that kind of trust from your parents and pretty soon you will belong completely to me."

I reached up to whisper into his ear, "I already am completely yours. Silly Jacob, I thought you knew that the first time I told you that I love you. Obviously, you need to be reassured." I kissed his cheek and then whispered "I love you," into his ear in my lovely velvet soprano singing voice and that sent chills running down Jacob's spine and he pressed his lips against my neck. Nessie chuckled, both pleased and amused. Then I pulled back to look at his face, while I shaped my hand to his face. When I touched his face he immediately saw an image, that I was showing him with my interesting little ability, of him kissing me.

Jake threw his head back in joyous laughter, at the same time he laid back on the pillows pulling me onto his chest. I giggled once and then quickly pulled myself closer to him, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Jake tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him still. I curled up against his chest and weaved my fingers into his wild hair.

After as minute, I uncurled my legs and pressed my body along the length of his body. My hand moved along his cheek and I gave him an instant replay of the kiss through my eyes. He liked that, very much. His laughter blew his warm breath across my face and that just made me more feverish. Jake rolled me onto my back and pushed me into the bed.

Eventually, I snuggled up next to him and laid my head against his shoulder. I moved my left hand to his neck and left it there, so that my dreams merged with his.Jake kissed my hair and moaned. Then he whispered "I love you Nessie. Forever and always." I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his chest. A few tears escaped my eyes. He laid his cheek on the top of my head and rubbed my left arm. He was comforting me. At that moment I promised myself, that I would never shed another tear for the future that might happen if Jake dies. Because my hand was on his neck he could see the promise in my thoughts and he wrapped his arm around my waits securely, as if to say, "I will never leave you Nessie." I thanked him with my thoughts and then drifted off to sleep, there in his strong arms.

--Bella's POV--

Edward and I were walking to our house, late that night. The little cottage that Edward's family had given us for my 19th birthday had been remolded into a normal sized house to make more room for Nessie and her stuff as she got older. Earlier that day we had been discussing Nessie and Jacob's future and how we were going to work out that kinks in Jake's age limit. Everyone had gathered over at Carlisle and Esme's, just like we did every day, but today we had gathered to discuss solutions to out problem. Each couple had their own house, not far from the main house (which was now Carlisle and Esme's house). So we had all gone over there to work things out. "Normally." The future is something that Alice is an expert with, but considering that she can't see either Renesmee or Jacob, she was in kind of a bad mood all day. She hates to be in the dark, even if someone's life isn't depending on it, she still feels useless.

On top of that we still hadn't come up with any kind of solution. The main problem is, even though, Jacob isn't ageing now, he still is not immortal like Nessie and that will present a problem the day that he dies. Alice isn't able to see if he will out live his wolf friends and none of the legends, that we have found, state how long a werewolf can live. We can assume they can live as long as they want, but we aren't sure. Regardless that is where Edward's thoughts are, he just wants me to enjoy that happiness of the present. Everyone else agrees with him, I'm the only one really worried about it right now, they all agree that I worry too much. In my defense, Nessie is worried about it too and Edward can't argue with me because he hear it in her thoughts. She has talked to me about it before but Edward and Jacob keep trying to persuade us to just focus on the now and worry about tomorrow later. I was okay with putting it off, for now, and I hope Renesmee will be too.

Even though he couldn't read my mind Edward knew that I was thinking about our conversations today and that I was worrying again. So when we got to the entrance to the hidden garden, that concealed our house, he stopped and pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my wait. His lips were at my ear. "Bella, will you please quit worrying?" he kissed his way down my neck and then pressed his lips into the hollow at the base of my throat. "Everything will work out, I promise," He mumbled against my skin. His breath blowing across my shoulder made me shiver and he chuckled. "Everything is perfect right now and hat's all you need to worry about. Can you please stop the worrying about the future and concentrate on the now? The now that's here with me. Besides I really don't think the issue is so big that you have to loose sleep over it. " he threw his head back and he laughed at his own joke and I laughed, quietly, with him. Then he pulled his face back to mine and gazed into my eyes. "Aren't you happy with what you have now, with me?"

"Of course I am! How could you think that I would ever not want this perfect peace, where I can fully concentrate on just being with you." I couldn't believe that he would doubt my love for him."

He shrugged "I don't it just seems like being with me doesn't hold the same pleasure and joy for you, that it used to." I could see the smile in his eyes. He was taunting me.

"How dare you say that about me! Just because you can't read my mind, doesn't give you the liberty to play innocent and make false assumptions on purpose. Your just trying to trick me."

"Is it working?" he asked, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Maybe." I giggled. I knew what he was thinking and what his next move would be. I didn't have to be a mind reader; the answer was plain on his perfect face, in his velvet voice, and in his smoldering gold eyes.

He leaned in and at the moment that our lips met I completely forgot everything, but his eager lips on my expectant ones. My fingers twisted into his hair, pulling his face closer and holding his lips to mine.

He chuckled. 'See that wasn't to hard.' He murmured around my lip sand I just kissed him harder and wrapped my leg around hi. At that moment he lost his control and moved his hand up my back and started unzipping the back of my silk blue dress.

I pulled his head down to my shoulder to whisper in his ear and he started kissing my neck. "I thought that I was the irresponsible one?"

"You were… when you were human. Now I can be as "irresponsible" as I want and I don't have to worry about breaking you. "He spoke softly into the hollow underneath my ear.

By that time the back of my dress was unzipped. It only took one word to bring me back from his moment of discipline. "Renesmee!"

His lips froze and he sighed. "Jacob." Then he moved to zip my dress back up. I moved my hands to his chest and hid my head in between his neck and shoulder. "But don't worry." My voice intentionally seductive. "We have all night." Then I kissed his neck.

"I'm counting on that. Otherwise you would have to kill me to get me to let go of you." He laughed very darkly in my ear. Then kissed me for just a minute, but it was enough o make me forget why we had to stop now. When he pulled his head back his eyes were hungry and his breathing was ragged, just like mine. He let go of all of me but my hand and said "let's hurry," and we ran to the door.

When we peeked into Nessie's room, I saw exactly what I had expected. Nessie was asleep on Jacob's bare chest, and he was snoring lightly. The whole room reeked of werewolf. I had wondered before, but still couldn't understand how Nessie could handle the smell of dog all over everything all the time. Once I'd even asked her about it and she'd laughed and said, "Jacob doesn't smell like a dog to me. He has a very woodsy smell. "It reminded me of a very very dull human memory of when I had thought that Jake had the exact same smell and had wondered if the vampires and werewolves were just making it up that they smelled bad to each other. However now that I am a vampire, I think that they smell horrible. But I guess I'll get used to it. Just like when Edwards got used to my scent, when I was human.

I walked over to the bed where Nessie was curled up next to Jake with her head on his shoulder. She had her left hand resting on Jake's neck. She was letting him watch her dreams n doubt. He had his right arm wrapped around her waist. And his left hand lying on her left forearm.

Edward bent down to kiss Nessie on the cheek and then I did the same. Then I reached over to brush my fingers along Jake's cheek.

Apparently he wasn't asleep yet, because when I touched his face he whispered "your fingers are cold," without even opening his eyes.

"You'll live," I answered him playfully. Then I took Nessie's hand off of his neck and his eyes snapped open. "I just want to look." I assured him and placed her hand on my face.

Nessie's dreams tonight were just a jumble of memories, including everything that happened just before we'd gotten back. "Really?" I asked rhetorically. Jake knew what I was seeing and he chuckled lightly and laid his head back on Nessie's hair and closed his eyes. The next thing in Nessie's dream was the future. After Jake is dead and she is left to grieve for the rest of eternity. I sighed and placed her hand back on Jake's neck. "Thank you Jake for making her so happy."

He opened his eyes and looked at me again. "Not entirely happy." he said doubtfully.

"Yes, I saw that too. But we have plenty of time."

Then Edward spoke for the first time, "Exactly. And I made Bella promise to not worry about it until we absolutely have to. So just enjoy the time you have with Nessie. Okay?"

Jake nodded his head. "Nessie promised me the same thing. It will all work out, I know It." he hugged Nessie tight and he put his head back down.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I said again and then kissed Nessie's forehead.

"Will you quit touching g me? Your lips are cold too, yaw' know!" he teased.

I laughed softly. "Just enjoy the moment... Jakie!"

He closed his eyes again and Edward teased him. "But not too much... Dog."

Jake opened his eyes, stuck his tongue out, and then wrinkled his nose. "Whatever... bloodsucker. Stay out of my head."

We were at the door by then as Jake started to close his eyes again. I whispered, "Sweet dreams Jake." and we slipped out of the room; shutting the door behind me.

as we walked to our room Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, pulled me into his body, and whispered in my ear "you know they remind me of us when we first started out. We were so desperately in love."

We'd reached our room so I stopped walking and leaned to the side so that I could see his face, "were?" I raised one eyebrow. "Is that not other case anymore?" I asked in mock horror.

"no." he said bluntly and I turned my head away. "We're way past that point my love." his breath blew across my neck and I shivered slightly. He chuckled and I turned my face back to his slowly. He put his arms behind me to pick me up. I looked up into his liquid topaz eyes while he looked into my gold ones. And we never ended our gaze.

5 minutes later

Once I was cradled in his arms I pushed my shield completely away from my mind. By now I had totally perfected this and I could keep it away for any length of time and it was completely effortless. I figured that I would let Edward in my head for two reasons. 1. It was his favorite place to be and 2. So that Jacob won't have to hear me say anything that might give him..._nightmares_.

Edward flashed his crooked smile that left me breathless and leaned his forehead against mine. "I still can't get used to being in your mind. To see myself through your eyes and hear you're every thought and feeling. I've lived without this for so long, but I love every minute that I'm in your head."

Well, I figured Jake didn't need to hear me say something that might give him nightmares. That I twisted my hands into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He moaned and that make my lips more eager against his.

He laid me on the bed and without breaking the kiss; he climbed up on the bed and pressed me into the pillows. We then picked up where we left off outside.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope that you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two will be up soon. But if you stick around and wait, you're in for quite a surprise. If you can just be patient. Please comment. But no flamers, or well... I will have to think of something to do to you. BTW: this is 17 years after the end of breaking dawn.


End file.
